Village Roadshow Animation
Village Roadshow Animation is a animation studio located in Australia and as Unit of Village Roadshow. It might open sometimes. Their first film, Littlest Pet Shop: The Movie released in sometimes. It makes CGI, Live action/computer animated, flash, stop-motion and trationally films. Littlest Pet Shop: The Movie, Uni-Kitty, The Falconers and The CreepyPasta Movie were considered one of the most best-films from the studios. Theatrical Films #''Littlest Pet Shop: The Movie'' (first movie) #''Uni-Kitty'' #''The CreepyPasta Movie'' (the movie is not creepy, not scary, but filled with humor, comedy and is kid friendly.) #''Littlest Pet Shop: The Movie 2'' (first sequel film) #''Pokemon'' (first live-action/computer animated film) #''Gate Town'' (first not based or spin-off film) #''The Ryan Movie'' (first movie to be made by Ho Animation) #''Slappy Squirrel 3'' #''Uni-Kitty 2'' (first sequel outside of Littlest Pet Shop: The Movie) #''Littlest Pet Shop: The Movie 3'' #''The CreepyPasta Movie 2'' #''Happy Feet 3'' #''The Ryan Movie: The Second Legend'' (sequel to The Ryan Movie) #''Tiny Toon Adventures'' #''The Magic Makers'' #''Pokemon 2: The Adventure Continues'' #''The Teenage Fairytale Dropouts Movie'' (first flash animated film) #''Littlest Pet Shop: The Movie 4'' #''Uni-Kitty 3'' #''The Ryan Movie: Piggy Dilemma'' #''Tim Burton's Zombietroplis'' (first stop motion film) #''The LEGO Movie 3'' #''Blythe and Pinkie Pie'' #''How to Ride a Dino'' #''The Tower of Epicness'' #''Carmen Sandiego'' #''Furby'' #''Mindy and Buttons: The New Adventures'' #''The Goodfeathers'' (first film to be distributed outside of Warner Bros. Pictures) #''Flames of Legacy'' (sequel to The Tower of Epicness) #''The Ryan Movie: The Challenge Awaits'' #''Blythe Baxter'' #''The Magic Makers 2'' #''Skylanders'' #''Dr. Seuss' There's a Wocket in My Pocket'' #''The Ryan Movie: A Samurai's End'' #''Blythe Baxter 2'' #''The Penguins' Adventure'' #''Donkey Kong Country'' #''The Teenage Fairytale Dropouts Movie 2'' #''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' #''Scribblenauts'' #''Conker's Big Movie'' #''The Ryan Movie: A Fiery Quest'' #''Star Fairies'' #''Pirates Are Coming!'' #''The LEGO Movie: The Final Brick'' (known as The LEGO Movie 4) #''Gate Town 2'' #''The Phantom Tollbooth'' (first remake film) #''Attack of the Giant Vulture'' #''Pokemon 3'' #''Pinkie's Christmas Movie'' #''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' #''Gate Town 3'' #''Freakazoid!'' #''Max's Bad Dream Adventure'' #''Furby 2'' #''Youngmee: The Quest Begins'' #''Skylanders 2'' #''The Ryan Movie: The Final Quest: Part 1'' #''Pound Puppies: The Movie'' (not to be confused with Pound Puppies (CGI film)) #''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!'' #''Blythe and Pinkie Pie 2'' #''Dr Seuss' There's a Wocket in My Pocket 2'' #''ROBLOX'' (not to be confused with Roblox The Movie) #''Inanimate Insanity'' #''Blythe and Pinkie Pie 3'' #''The Magic Makers 3'' #''Super Mario Bros.'' (not to be confused with other films based on Super Mario Bros.) #''The Ryan Movie: The Final Quest: Part 2'' #''Mixels: The Movie'' (not to be confused with Mixels (2019 film)) #''Littlest Pet Shop: The Movie 5'' #''The Falconers'' #''Fish King'' #''Animaniacs'' #''Gate Town 4'' #''The Falconers: Age of SuperMaxima'' (sequel to The Falconers) #''Another Tiny Toon Adventures'' (sequel to Tiny Toon Adventures) #''The Falconers: Blast War Part 1'' #''The Falconers: Blast War Part 2'' #''Happy Tree Friends'' #''Lalaloopsy'' (not to be confused with Lalaloopsy: The Movie) #''AmericanGirl: The Movie'' #''Alison Wonderland'' #''Zachary and the Vamp'' TV Shows #''Littlest Pet Shop (computer animated reboot)'' #''Rainbow Brite (computer animated reboot)'' #''The Falconers'' #''The Adventures of Ryan and Friends'' Possible Movies #''Blythe Baxter 3'' #''Uni-Kitty 4'' #''Gate Town 5'' #''Pokemon 4'' #''Furby 3'' #''Dr Seuss' There's a Wocket in My Pocket 3'' #''The CreepyPasta Movie 3'' #''Super Mario Bros. 2'' #''The Magic Makers 4'' Cancelled Movies #''Kimba the White Lion'' TV Movies #''Skylanders and LPS: Lost in Downtown City'' #''Gobots and Transformers: Fight of Freedom'' TV Specials Direct-to-Video Movies #''Stickgirl'' #''The Ryan Movie: An All New Adventure'' Planned Movies #''Rainbow Brite: The Movie'' #''Untitled The Ryan Movie reboot'' #''The Legend of Zelda'' #''Donkey Kong Country 4'' #''Untitled Skylanders/Mixels Crossover Movie'' #''ROBLOX 2'' #''Untitled Annoying Orange remake'' #''Inanimate Insanity 2'' #''Untitled third The Tower of Epicness film'' #''Untitled fourth The Tower of Epicness film'' #''Untitled fifth The Tower of Epicness film'' #''Untitled sixth The Tower of Epicness film'' #''Untitled seventh and final The Tower of Epicness film'' #''Happy Tree Friends 2'' #''Lalaloopsy 2'' Logo The screen fades to a desk with a paper, an hand that resembles Blythe's appears with an wooden pencil, and draws a V, then, the camera pans to the V, colors splashing around, and the "VILLAGE ROADSHOW ANIMATION STUDIOS" text appears. (First shown in The CreepyPasta Movie. Variants * Littlest Pet Shop: The Movie - The logo is in 2D like settings, along with Warner Bros. pictures, Warner Bros. Cinemation, Hasbro and Village Roadshow Pictures. * Uni-Kitty - The logo along with Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Animation Group and Village Roadshow Pictures is in LEGO rainbow * The Ryan Movie - The logos have Ryan in it also including Ho Animation. * Pokemon - The logos appear in Pokeballs * The Magic Makers - The logos that Magic Makers used the magic to shows logos. * Donkey Kong Country - The logos are in the barrels. * ROBLOX - The logos are made in ROBLOX bricks. * Stickgirl - The logos are in rainbow Ratings *''Littlest Pet Shop: The Movie 1-5'' (PG) *''Uni-Kitty 1-3'' (PG) *''The CreepyPasta Movie 1-2'' (PG) *''Happy Feet 3'' (PG) *''Pokemon 1-3'' (PG) *''Gate Town'' (PG) *''Slappy Squirrel 3'' (PG) *''The Ryan Movie 1-8'' (PG) *''Tiny Toon Adventures 1-2 (PG) *''The Magic Makers 1-3 (PG) *''The Teenage Fairytale Dropouts Movie 1-2'' (PG) *''Tim Burton's Zombietroiplis'' (PG) *''The LEGO Movie 3-4'' (PG) *''Blythe and Pinkie Pie 1-3'' (PG) *''How to Ride a Dino'' (G) *''The Tower of Epicness'' (PG-13) *''Carmen Sandiego'' (PG) *''Furby 1-2'' (PG) *''Mindy and Buttons: The New Adventures'' (PG) *''The Goodfeathers'' (PG) *''Flames of Legacy'' (PG-13) *''Blythe Baxter 1-2'' (PG) *''Skylanders 1-2'' (PG) *''Dr. Seuss' There's a Wocket in My Pocket 1-2'' (Not Rated) *''The Penguins' Adventure'' (G) *''Donkey Kong Country 1-3'' (PG) *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' (Not Rated) *''Scribblenauts'' (PG) *''Conker's Big Movie'' (PG) *''Star Fairies'' (PG) *''Pirates Are Coming!'' (PG) *''Maple Town 1-3'' (G) *''The Phantom Tollbooth'' (PG) *''Attack of the Giant Vulture'' (PG) *''Pinkie's Christmas Movie'' (PG) *''Freakazoid!'' (PG) *''Max's Bad Dream Adventure'' (G) *''Youngmee: The Quest Begins'' (Not Rated) *''Pound Puppies: The Movie'' (PG) *''ROBLOX'' (PG) *''Inanimate Insanity'' (PG) *''Super Mario Bros.'' (PG) *''Mixels: The Movie'' (PG) *''The Falconers 1-4'' (PG) *''Fish King'' (PG) *''Animaniacs'' (PG) *''Happy Tree Friends'' (PG-13) *''Lalaloopsy'' (PG) *''AmericanGirl: The Movie'' (G) *''Stickgirl'' (PG) *''Alison Wonderland'' (PG-13) *''Zachary and the Vamp'' (PG) Category:Animation Studios Category:Village Roadshow Animation Studios Category:Companies Category:American animation studios Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas